jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
JackAsk
JackAsk is Jack Douglass' (jacksfilms) Q&A (question and answer) show, often featuring updates and advertisements, however Jack often answers serious questions with a snarky or sassy answer. Klondike and Erin often answer some questions. The series has been featured on his primary channel ever since its first episode in January 2014. Notable Episodes TBA Running Jokes *"Are you gay?" *Dad-related answers/questions *TBA *A light Switch *Yaas List of Episodes '2014' 1. JackAsk - First episode 2. JACKASK #2 3. JACKASK #3 4. JACKASK #4 5. JACKASK #5 6. JACKASK #6 7. JACKASK #7 8. JACKASK #8 9. JACKASK #9 10. JACKASK #10 11. JACKASK #11 12. JACKASK #12 13. JACKASK #13 14. JACKASK #14 15. JACKASK #15 16. JACKASK #16 17. JACKASK #17 18. JACKASK #18 19. JACKASK #19 20. JACKASK #20 21. JACKASK #21 22. JACKASK #22 23. JACKASK #23 24. JACKASK #24 25. JACKASK #25 26. JACKASK #26 27. JACKASK #27 28. JACKASK #28 29. JACKASK #29 30. JACKASK #30 31. JACKASK #31 32. JACKASK #32 33. YouTuber Impressions 34. Pickup Lines 35. Slutty Elsa 36. LET'S DRINK! 37. AWFUL SEQUELS 38. Worst Christmas Song Ever 39. BEST DRINK EVER? 40. Girlfriend Gift Ideas - Last episode of 2014 '2015' 41. ROOMMATE STORIES - First episode of 2015 42. ALL ABOUT DATING Bonus JackAsk (Between JackAsk #42 and JackAsk #43): THE BEST OF JACKASK 43. ALL ABOUT RELIGION 44. Can you do more push-ups than me? 45. YOUTUBE QUESTIONS 46. WHAT IS LOVE? - Fifth Erin episode. 47. YOU GUYS ARE MY BOSS 48. ZAYN QUITS BACKSTREET BOYS 49. DON'T DO THIS 50. JACKASK #50! 51. I'M A 33 YEAR OLD WOMAN 52. ANIME STANDS FOR... 53. Can YOU name 5 European countries? 54. THE DRINKING EPISODE 55. MOST ANTICIPATED GAME OF 2015 56. TWO DRUNK IDIOTS 57. BOOM ROASTED 58. FUN WITH EDITING! - Last episode of 2015 '2016' 59. Why can't white people dance? - First episode of 2016 60. WHY YOU'RE UGLY 61. CRINGE GAME STRONG 62. The "Look" 63. Best joke ever. 64. JackAsk #64 65. Is God real? 66. Sick burn, bro 67. THE KIDZBOP RANT 68. Why I hate YASS 69. Hey Siri. 70. "Food holidays" are dumb. 71. WE RUINED IRELAND 72. Why being a youtuber kinda sucks 73. THE STARBUCKS NAME GAME 74. TOO HOT for YOUTUBE REWIND? Bonus JackAsk (Between JackAsk #74 and JackAsk #75): THE BEST OF JACKASK 2 - Last episode of 2016 '2017' 75. NSFW. - First episode of 2017 76. SHE SAID YES!! 77. My Biggest Regret 78. Old man confused by k-pop 79. EMOJI MOVIE HYPE!! 80. JackAsk #80 - Last episode of 2017 '2018' 81. FINALLY: MY NUDES. - First episode of 2018 82. Our Last Unmarried Video 83. The Best Channel on YouTube. 84. I regret the proposal. 85. Our Wedding but also Infinity War Trivia *In some JackAsk ''episodes (notably the later episodes before ''YIAY), Jack would ask questions for the biches to answer. Later, he started his most prolific series YIAY on his second channel, jackisanerd, which had the exact same basis. Category:Series Category:JackAsk Category:Videos